Elephant Love Medley:: YuGiOh Style
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Includes the lyrics to the Moulin Rouge song 'Elephant Love Medley'. MalikXRyou yaoi. No flames, please RR.


Hiddy ho, Fanfiction.net readers! What's been up? Well, I've started an obsession, along with my partner in crime, Sai. MOULIN ROUGE! Well, Re-reading the lyrics for 'The Elephant Love Medley' got me thinking, so I decided to write a YGO fic using the words...MalikXRyou of course. So, enjoy and please review! No flames. I love both this pairing and this movie...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not Malik or Ryou or Yu-Gi-Oh for that matter, but me and Sai both own the Malik action figure! And no, I do not own Moulin Rouge. "The Elephant Love Medley" is a song I don't own full of others songs I don't own...how depressing. *Goes of to sulk*

"Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!" The ashen haired boy grabbed the tan one's arm as he pulled away, rolling his eyes. The ashen haired one had been talking of many things, but his main topic was love. 

The blonde, Malik, snarled. "Please, don't start that again..." The ashen haired one, Ryou, smiled innocently and jumped in front of him, looking deeply into his auburn orbs. Malik only veered away from the dim witted dreamer and stepped away.

"All you need is love..."

"A guy's gotta eat."

"All you need is love..."

"He'll end up on the street!"

Ryou gazed deeply into Malik's violet pools. "All you need is love.." 

Malik snarled, seeing this boy was persistent. He backed away from Ryou and brushed his blonde locks from his eyes, speaking in a low tone. "Love is just a game." He turned his back to Ryou as he only snickered, jumping back in front of the irritated Egyptian.

"I was made for loving you, baby. You were made for loving me." Malik's eyes widened as he refused to gaze into the auburn labyrinth Ryou's orbs provided. 'Ryou is so naive!' The tanned one snickered.

"The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee." Malik was a material boy, everyone knew, Ryou included. The ashen haired one dropped to his knees and pleaded with the Malik.

"Just one night. Give me just one night."

Malik snickered again. "There's no way, cause you can't pay."

The ashen haired one pouted, grabbing Malik's hand and pulling himself back up to his feet, gazing into Malik's eyes. "In the name of love...one night in the name of love." 

"You crazy fool! I won't give in to yo--" He was cut off by the ashen haired one pulling him in close, standing nose to nose.

"Don't leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way..." 

Malik's eyes widened as he pulled away from Ryou once again and stepped slowly over to gaze up clearly into the star studded sky. "You think that people would have enough of silly love songs." He sounded almost disgusted by the word love. Ryou came up behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no." 

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs." 

Ryou smiled proudly, knowing he was one of those people who wanted to fill the world with angelic love and desires beyond anyone's wildest fantasies. "What's wrong with that? I'd like to know." He saw Malik run off and he laughed. "Cause here I go again..." He grabbed Malik's arm and swung him around in a mock waltz, giggling the entire time. Malik only tried to escape the deadly hug. "Love lifts us up where we belong. Where the eagles fly, on a mountain high." 

He finally wrenched away from Ryou and looked him straight in the eye, panting from all the moving. "Love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away from one happy day." 

"We could be heroes!...just for one day." 

Malik started to descend into the night as Ryou followed him. His mind was racing as he tired to think of an excuse to get Ryou off his back. True, he had some feelings for the clumsy and sometimes goofy ashen haired one, but could he ever admit it. Of course not! "You.....you will be mean."

Ryou chuckled. "No, I won't."

"And I, I'll drink all the time." 

The pale one grabbed Malik's arm once more and with all the strength he could muster, yanked Malik back into his arms. "We could be lovers." He whispered lovingly.

"We can't do that!" Malik protested, refusing to look into his eyes. Ryou placed a finger under Malik's chin and gently turned his face so they were eye to eye.

"We could be lovers, and that's a fact."

The Egyptian sighed, realizing that he did want to be with Ryou, but the thought struck his mind. "No, nothing would keep us together."

Ryou shot back with a smile. "We could steal time." 

Malik and Ryou whispered back in unison. "Just for one day." Ryou pulled the tan one in for a tight hug and they spoke softly together, their voices intertwined with passion and love. "We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could heroes." 

The ashen haired one broke away from their peaceful whispers and kissed Malik's forehead. "Just because I, and I will always love you." 

The Egyptian blushed and held Ryou tighter to him, feeling all the warmth and love he had to offer. "I can't help..."

"Loving you..." Together, their voices confessed undying love as Malik gazed into the chocolate paradise.

"How wonderful life is now..."

Once more, they spoke together. "You're in the world..." Their lips met and the bond was formed between a materialistic Egyptian, and a kind hearted ashen haired dreamer. 


End file.
